1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid jet recording head, particularly to a liquid jet recording head for generating small droplets of a liquid for recording (so called ink) to be used in a liquid jet recording system wherein the liquid is jetted for recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid jet recording head to be applied for a liquid jet recording system is generally provided with minute liquid discharging outlets (orifices), liquid pathways and energy acting portions provided at a part of said liquid pathways, and liquid discharging energy generating portions for generation of the energy for droplet formation to be permitted to act on the liquid in said acting portions.
In the prior art, such a liquid jet recording head was prepared according to, for example a method in which minute grooves are formed on a plate of glass or metal by cutting or etching and then the plate having the formed grooves is joined with another plate having formed discharging orifices to form liquid pathways.
According to such a method of the prior art, however, the roughness of the interior wall surface of the liquid pathways formed by the cutting may be too much, or distortions may be formed in the liquid pathways due to variations in the degree of etching, whereby it is difficult to obtain liquid pathways with constant pathway resistance, and scattering in liquid discharging characteristics may be liable to occur in the liquid jet recording head after manufacturing. Also, chipping and fracture of the plate are liable to occur in cutting, to result in the disadvantage of poor yield of production. And, when etching is performed, a large number of preparation steps are involved which cause a disadvantageous increase in production cost. Further, as the common drawback in the methods of the prior art as described above, in lamination between the groove-bearing plate having grooves for liquid pathways and the lid plate provided with energy generating elements for generation of energy acting on the liquid for recording, difficulty is encountered in registration therebetween, whereby bulk production is rendered infeasible. Accordingly, it has been earnestly desired to develop an ink jet head having a constitution which has overcome these drawbacks.
These points are highlighted as even more serious problems in case of liquid jet recording heads of the type having liquid pathways which are not straight but have flexed or bent portions due to their design.